Life Isn't Always What You Make It
by mandielouluvsewe
Summary: The McGee's childhood friend is in trouble but she might end up shaking up the whole team.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm starting a new story and haven't finished the others. But in my defense this has been in my head for a while and I needed to get it out before I exploded or lost it so here we are. I hope you like it. Also, yes it has a similar name to another story I have, but it is not a sequel or continuation, I just lost interest in the other so I gave up. I apologize to those who wanted to see where that one went. But I promise I'm putting most of the same plots I had planned for that one in this one. **

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

A shrill ringing rang in her ears. _Argh. What the hell is that?_ She thought as she woke up. She reaches across her bed to her nightstand and grabs her phone, unplugging it from the charger.

"Hello, Sarah." She groggily answers.

"_Scarlett_!" Sarah McGee squeals into the phone.

"Not so loud, Sarah." Scarlett groaned. "I have a massive headache." She puts her head in the palm of her hand to rest it and feels something wet. Scarlett pulls her hand back to look at and sees blood. _Where'd that come from?_

"_Sorry_." Sarah whispered. "_I'm just so excited about our girl's night tonight_." She squealed, but more quietly. "_I think we're gonna have so much fun_."

Scarlett mumbled an "Uh huh" as she tried to get up off the bed. But when she stood up something ran down her leg.

"_Scar, are you ok?_" Sarah asked. "_Scarlett!_"

"Huh, what?" Scarlett finally answered as she sat back on the bed.

"_Are you ok?_" Sarah repeated.

Scarlett stared at her leg. "I…. Don't…. Know…." She replied half heartedly. "I think I was raped."

"_WHAT?! What do you mean you think you were raped?!_" Sarah screamed into the phone.

Scarlett winced. "Sarah, seriously, volume."

"_Sorry…. Again_." Sarah whispered. "_I'm coming over there_."

"No, Sarah, there's no need for that." Scarlett requested.

"_I'm not arguing with you. I'm coming over_." Then she hung up.

**Time elapsed…..**

Sarah rushed over to Scarlett's apartment. Once she arrived she pulled the key that Scarlett had made for her and walked on in. "Scar!"

"In the bedroom." Sarah heard. She ran through the apartment and found her friend sitting on the bed, blood running down the side of her face. There was a puddle of blood in middle of the bed where, Sarah was assuming, Scarlett had been laying. Sarah ran over to her friend, squatting in front of her. "Who did this? Do you know?" Sarah questioned her friend.

Scarlett looked up dazed. "I… I can't remember." She answered shakily.

Sarah stood, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. "I'm calling Tim…." She dialed and waited for someone to answer. "Hey Tim…. Umm, I need help….. I'm at Scarlett's….. Thanks, Tim…. Oh and Tim…. Bring Ducky.."

**At NCIS…..**

McGee was writing a report for the case they just got closed when his phone rang. "Special Agent McGee….. Sarah?... Where are you?... I'll be right there….. Alright." He hung up, began gathering his things, called Ducky and walked towards the elevator.

"Yo, McGee!" Gibbs hollered to stop him. "Where are you going?"

McGee turned around and looked at the team whom, he just noticed, was looking at him intently. "Sorry, boss. Sarah just called and said she needs help."

"We're coming with you." Gibbs stated as he gathered his gear and motioned for Tony and Bishop to do the same. "The last time she needed help she thought she killed someone."

McGee just nodded as they all got on the elevator.

**Back at Scarlett's…..**

The team arrived an hour later. McGee knocked on the door. "Sarah! Scarlett!" He yelled through the door.

Soon Sarah came to the door, opening it. "Thank you so much for coming, Tim." She exclaimed. "Oh, you brought the whole team… Good. She's in the bedroom." Sarah then began to lead everyone through the apartment.

"Sarah, what's going on?" McGee inquired.

Sarah whipped around right before they entered the bedroom, stopping the team in their tracks. "Scarlett was raped." She whispered. "She can't remember by whom and she's still a little shaken so if you guys don't ambush her I would greatly appreciate it."

McGee softly pushes his sister aside and walks in the room. The rest of the team decided to stand back in the door way and step in when they felt it was necessary. McGee crouched in front of Scarlett. "Scarlett, are you ok?" He softly asked.

Scarlett looked up at him. "Tim? What are you doing here?"

"Sarah called me." He told her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breath. "I can't really remember much. Just short little spurts."

"Anything you can tell us will help." He expressed, placing a hand on her knee to comfort her a bit.

"Well…" She started to say when the slamming of the front door and a man yelling interrupted her.

"Scar baby!" The man yelled. "Scar, where are you?" He walks into the room, pushing pass the agents. "Scarlett who are these people and why are they here?" The man sat on the bed next her.

"They're federal agents, hun." Scarlett answered. "Sarah called them."

"She was raped, Derek." Sarah inputted. "They're here to help find who did it."

Derek pulled Scarlett closer to him. "Is this true, baby?"

Scarlett just simply nodded.

Gibbs stepped into the room, feeling he needed to. "And who are you if I may ask?"

"I'm her boyfriend, Derek Boyd." He said standing up to shake Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs shook Derek's hand. "Where were you last night?" He asked.

"I was here watching movies with Scarlett then left after she was getting tired." Derek replied. "If I had known something like this would happen I would have stayed." He sat back next to his girlfriend and put his arm around her, pulling her close. "I'm so sorry, Scar."

Gibbs didn't know why but this guy was setting his gut off in the baddest way.

**Please Review... I would love to think what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next installment of Life Isn't Always What You Make It. I hope you enjoy it. I know I should be adding to other stories, but this is just speaking to me at the time. If you have any ideas for any of the other stories that you like then go right ahead message me them. I would love to hear them. Maybe they will help me actually write them. :)**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! Except Scarlett I take full ownership of having her as a character. :)

_Scarlett lay there trying to fight him off. But he was too strong. He had finally captured her arms and slammed them into the bed. "If you'll just be a good little girl then this can go a lot quicker." He growled. His lips felt as if they were burning her skin. She struggled against him and finally got her knee up to his groin. "You little BITCH!" He screamed as he reached over, grabbing Scarlett's perfume bottle off her bed and hitting her across the head. _

"No, Derek!" Scarlett whispered as she jolted awake.

Sarah ran to her side. "You're awake!" She exclaimed.

Scarlett lay back down on the bed. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the hospital, Scar." Scarlett heard on the other end of the room. She turned her head and saw her boy friend sitting there slumped in a chair. "NCIS insisted to bring you here even though they had a doctor there and he was capable of treating you."

Just then Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo walked into the room. "Oh good, you're awake. I have a really random question. Well actually I have two after looking at your file." He held up the file. "You're full name is Scarlett Olivia Harrison. And these people are calling you Simba's uncle."

"What are your questions?" Scarlett waited with a smile. She was used to this after all her teachers and anyone who learned her full name.

"Why?" Tony asked as he stood at the end of her bed.

Scarlett laughed. "My father has a sad sense of humor, and Scar is just a shorter way of saying my name." She told him.

"So you're father actually named you Scarlett O. Harr-a-son?" Tony chuckled.

Scarlett just nodded while smiling a little crooked smile.

"That is just awesome. " He expressed. "I love it."

"Don't you have a job to do?" Derek snapped as he made his way to sit next Scarlett on the bed.

Tony cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, I need to talk to Miss Harrison about the incident."

"You can just call me Scarlett." She smiled.

Tony smiled in return. "Tony." He tipped his imaginary hat. "Now can you tell me what you remember about last night?"

Derek pulled Scarlett more into his side. "Its ok, baby. I'm right here with you." He assured her.

Tony could see something in her eyes that told him that Derek was assuring her of something, but it had nothing to do with her being ok. "You know it would probably be better if I talked to Miss Harr…. I mean Scarlett alone." He interjected.

Derek looked at Tony as if he had two heads. "I am not leaving my girlfriend at a time like this."

"Oh, get off your high horse, Derek." Sarah retorted. "Let the agents do their job." She then clung to Scarlett's side herself, but hers was actually for comfort.

"Sarah," Tony nodded his head towards the hall. Sarah let out a heavy sigh and hugged her friend. "I'll be right in the hall if you need me, ok?"

Scarlett nodded at her friend. Derek then leaned in and whispered something and then walked into the hall. Once Derek was out of the room, Tony thought Scarlett would be more at ease. But she was still seriously tense. So he tried to turn on the DiNozzo charm. Scarlett was looking down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs. He thought of the best quote he could in his best Rhett voice. "Open your eyes and look at me. No, I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how."

Scarlett looked up at him, cocking her eyebrow. "Please tell me you're quoting Gone with the Wind." She teased.

Tony chuckled. "I know many girls that would want to get that offer." He bragged. "But yes, I was quoting Gone with the Wind." He could see her slowly relaxing. "Ok, how about we get this interview over with. Scarlett could you tell me everything you remember?"

"Well I was sitting in my apartment and watching movies with my boyfriend." Scarlett started.

"And about what time did he leave?" Tony asked.

Scarlett just looked at her hands again.

"He did leave didn't he?" Tony inquired.

"Um…. He… Uh…." Scarlett stammered and stumbled for an answer.

Tony could see she was getting nervous over the simple question. He looked at the monitor and her heart rate was speeding up just a bit. Tony usually liked interviewing in the hospital because the person could never lie due to all the monitors. But he couldn't stand to see this. "You know what." Tony stopped her. "I think I heard the doctor say that you could be released here soon. We can finish this where it's a little more comfortable." _Maybe where her boyfriend wasn't able to control her. _He thought. Tony walked out the door and pulled Sarah aside. "How did she and her boyfriend meet?"

"They met at the little diner she works at for extra spending money. He's one of the cooks there." She told him. "Well he was until he got drunk one night."

"While at work?" Tony inquired. "Does he drink often?" He asked after Sarah nodded.

Sarah looked into her friend's hospital room, then back at Tony. "Almost every time I've seen him, he's drunk or on his way to becoming."

"Has he ever hit Scarlett while he was drunk?"

Sarah just looked down and nodded.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "I want to ask your honest opinion here, Sarah. Do you believe Derek is capable of this?"

"Honestly, Tony, it wouldn't surprise me." Sarah declared. "He's always making her feel bad for holding out on him in the sex department."

"That's what I was afraid of." Tony sighed. "You stay with her. I'm going to get an agent here to watch over her."

"No need to call." Tony heard behind him. He turned to see Timothy McGee. "I wanted to come check on her anyway. I'll just stay with her. I can do most of my job from the hospital anyway."

Tony clapped a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Good boy, McGoodtiming. Make sure Derek can't intimidate her too much."

McGee nodded and walked with his sister into Scarlett's room as Tony went back to NCIS.

**NCIS…..**

"What'dya find out DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked as Tony made his way into the bullpen.

Tony flopped himself down into his chair. "Scarlett really didn't say much about the incident. Told her we would talk more when she was released from the hospital." He updated Gibbs. "Or at least where we can get her boyfriend completely away from her."

"Think he has something to do with it?" Bishop asked.

"There is no think. He is a habitual drinker, and an angry one at that." Tony elaborated. "Sarah told me that he has hit Scarlett while drinking and even lost his job to it."

"Sarah say anything else?" Gibbs questioned.

"That Scarlett has been holding back in the sex department and Boyd doesn't like it." Tony replied. "McGee is there with her now keeping an eye on her. I had overheard the doctor saying that she would be released soon. We could have McGee bring her here, boss." He suggested.

Gibbs gave a slight nod and then walked off. (Most likely to get coffee.)

**Time elapsed…..**

After an hour or so, McGee brought Scarlett, Sarah, and Derek to the Navy Yard.

"What are we doing here?" Derek grumbled. "I thought Scar told you all she needed to."

"My boss just wanted to have a chance to talk to Scarlett himself." McGee explained.

Just then Gibbs did his Houdini thing, walking through the bullpen and motioned for Scarlett to follow him. When Derek followed too, Gibbs turned and stopped him. "I only need to talk to her." He stated then continued walking.

Scarlett grabbed onto McGee's sleeve. "Umm, boss…" McGee called after. "Would you mind if I sat in?"

Gibbs gave a wave of his hand for McGee to join them. McGee turned and smiled at Scarlett and he led her to the conference room.

Once they were all there Gibbs sat across the table from Scarlett and McGee. McGee put his hand on Scarlett's shoulder for comfort.

"Ok, Miss Harrison, can you recall anything from last night?" Gibbs asked.

Scarlett bit her bottom lip. She knew she need to tell them everything she remembers, but she just couldn't. He could hurt her or even worse, kill her. "Umm…. Well I was sitting on the couch watching movies with my boyfriend."

"And when did he leave?"

Scarlett just looked at her hands.

McGee squeezed her shoulder. "Its ok, Scarlett. He can't hurt you in here." He reassured.

"I know." Scarlett cried. "But it's when I step out of this room that I'm worried about." She tried to mumble where neither man heard her, but she wasn't successful.

McGee grabbed her chair and spun her to face him. "What has Derek done to you Scarlett?"

"Nothing." She lied unconvincingly. "He's a great guy, Tim."

"Not what I heard." Gibbs exclaimed.

Scarlett looked across the table at Gibbs and frowned. "Let me guess, Sarah?"

He just nodded. Scarlett sighed as she stood up and began to pace. "Ok, so he has gotten a little angry when he had some to drink, but I don't think that makes him a completely horrible person."

"Scarlett!" McGee bellowed as he himself stood. "Beating you when he's drunk is more than just a little angry."

"He doesn't beat me, Tim. Derek, when he is drunk, isn't in his right mind. He comes to conclusions that are false and when I deny them he might slap me on the face once. But he always apologizes the next day when he's gotten his head on straight." Scarlett retorted.

"And when you won't have sex with him?" Gibbs calmly asked from his seat.

Scarlett turned to him. "That's why he thinks I'm cheating on him." She pulled into herself falling back into a chair. "He says that someone wouldn't want to have sex with someone they love unless they're getting it from somewhere else. "

McGee sat down in front of her grabbing her hands into his. "It's your choice, Scarlett. He can't force you."

Scarlett just sat and cried.

"Was he drunk last night?" Gibbs inquired.

Scarlett nodded.

"Was he having one of those 'out of his mind' episodes?"

She nodded again.

McGee put his hand (still grasping Scarlett's) on her chin and softly lifted her head. "We can't do anything unless you tell us what happened, Scar. We want to help you."

"Will you protect me?" Scarlett sniffed.

"He'll have to kill us." McGee declared. Scarlett smiled, and then sighed. "Ok, where do I start?"

**Meanwhile in the bullpen…..**

"How long is this going to take?" Derek grumbled.

_As long as it takes to get her to admit it was you that hurt her. _Tony thought.

"I mean it shouldn't take so long for Scarlett them that she doesn't remember too much. She does a have a concussion. Those come with a slight case of amnesia, right?" Derek went on when no one answered him.

"Maybe she actually does remember, Derek." Sarah snapped at him. "Maybe she's actually telling the truth for once."

Just then Gibbs and McGee returned with Scarlett towing close behind McGee. Gibbs walked straight to Derek and snatched him out of his chair, turning him to put cuffs on him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek roared.

"Derek Boyd, you are under arrest for the rape and possible murder of Scarlett Harrison." Gibbs continued reading Derek his rights as he led him to lock up.

_**Review please. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. Finally finished it. Thank you smush68 (read her stories awesome awesome Tony loving for all. Especially Noone Gets Through Life Without Scars. Maybe if more read it and review it might help her write a little more on it.) For all the help with this chapter. Love you deary. Hopefully this can live up to the standards that you have been waiting for. Well enjoy and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. _

Scarlett and Tim walked into his apartment. "You can take the bed, I'll take the couch." McGee stated as he went to grab himself a blanket and pillow.

"I don't want to put you out, Tim. I can take the couch." Scarlett responded.

Tim comes back into the living room. "Not putting me out, Scar. I'm glad to do it."

Scarlett weakly smiled and just sat on the couch, putting her head in her hands. "How did I let things get so messed up?" She cried.

Tim didn't know what to say. He had known Scarlett since she was a little kid. She basically became like his little sister. It killed him to see her like this. How could such a sweet girl think that any of this was her fault? "It's not your fault, Scarlett. You did nothing to bring this on."

"I mean how could I stay with a guy who would do this? How could I be so stupid?" Scarlett rambled as she stood up and began pacing. "I mean I was raised by a similar man that you were. He taught me to stand up for myself, to get away from guys like that. Why couldn't I have found a guy like you, Tim?" She stopped in front of him. "Why couldn't I just have gone for you?"

McGee sat silent for a minute. "Scarlett… Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious, Tim. You're a good guy. You know how to treat a woman." Scarlett began pacing again. "I would be lucky and happy with you."

McGee stood up and stopped Scarlett from pacing. "Scarlett….." But he got no further as he was stopped by lips on his.

Scarlett got up on her toes and crashed her lips into McGee's. It was only a few seconds before they separated and she put her feet flat on the floor. They both stood stunned for what felt like an hour.

"Ummm…. What was that?" McGee asked absent-mindedly.

Scarlett began pacing again. "I don't know. I just thought I would try it."

"Well, how was it?"

Scarlett stopped. "What?"

"How was the kiss?" McGee asked more timid.

Scarlett let out a small laugh. "Honestly, it was like kissing my brother."

McGee smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He then walked over to the couch and sat down. "Come here."

Scarlett went over and sat down next to McGee, allowing him to wrap his arm around her and cuddling into his chest. She let the big brother feeling fall over her. She loved being in Tim's arms. She felt safe. Scarlett hadn't felt this safeness ever since she began dating Derek. He would pitch a fit if she so much looked at another guy, so Scarlett would just steer clear of any guy to not start a fight. After a while she felt her eyelids get heavy and just decided to just let sleep take her. She was safe. Scarlett knew McGee would just put her in the bed when he needed to.

**The next day... **

Everyone was in the bullpen filling out their reports on Scarlett's case. Scarlett, since she was in protective custody, was sitting in the bullpen with the rest of them and just hanging out.

Just then McGee's cell phone rang. "This is McGee..." He answered. "That was tonight wasn't it?... I'm sorry I'm still having to help my friend... Yes, the one that spent the night last night... No there is nothing going on... Look, she is just going through a hard time... No I am not wanting to cancel the date I just can't while I help her..."

"Hey Probie." Tony yelled across the bullpen.

"One second, honey." McGee covered the speaker on the phone. "What, Tony?"

"I can take Scarlett for the night." Tony volunteered. "I mean you rarely have a chance to even get a date I wouldn't want you to cancel for something that we certainly can help out with."

McGee looked over at Scarlett who was sitting at Gibbs desk. (He was out getting coffee or something) "That ok with you, Scar?"

Scarlett looked up from her book that she was reading. "That's fine. I'm sure I can trust him." She agreed. "Besides I would hate to put you out again."

McGee smiled. "You could never put me out, Scar. But ok." He put the phone back to his ear. "Deliah, I can still make it... Yeah, Tony is taking care of her... No, he wouldn't do that... Well Gibbs wasn't up here and besides with the way he stays in his basement, Tony is my best option to help her feel safe and let her have a shoulder to cry on. And that better be the only thing he provides for her." McGee looked over at Tony with a stern, warning look. "Ok, I will pick you up at 7... Love you too." He closed his phone.

Tony stood up and walked over to McGee's desk. "Would you really think that I would do anything to her like that. I am not a monster."

McGee looked up at him. "I know you're not." He admitted. "You just have a way of making girls panties come off with your charm and I would hate for Scarlett to fall prey to that."

Tony smiled and put a hand on McGee's shoulder. "I know you're just looking out for her. But she is safe in my hands."

**Later that day...**

The team was beginning to wrap up there day. No new cases arose and the paper work was mostly done. Since Sarah was done with her classes she showed up to sit with Scarlett and hang out.

"Hey, Miss O'Hara-son" Tony called to her. "If you would like you could walk down to the car and wait for me. Shouldn't be to much longer on this page of paper work."

Scarlett nodded. "But doesn't that defeat the purpose of protective custody."

"I'll walk with you, Scar." Sarah suggested. "Besides as long as you're still in the Navy Yard, no one can touch you. There are guns everywhere."

Scarlett laughed then she and Sarah started to walk towards the elevator, when Scarlett turned. "Hey Tony, can we go by my apartment? I need to get a few things."

Tony nodded, and the girls walked to the elevator. Once they reached the garage they walked towards Tony's car.

"Wait I need my purse out of Tim's car." Scarlett blurted.

"I'll go get it." Sarah replied. "You go and stand by Tony's car."

After about a minute Scarlett heard a scream from the direction of McGee's car. She ran towards it.

"Let go of me, you bastard." Sarah yelled.

Just then Sarah's head met the hood of Tim's car, knocking her out cold.

Scarlett ran to her, when she was stopped by strong arms around her waist. "Let me go, Derek!" She screamed. "I need to check on Sarah."

"You remember what happened last time you fought me, don't you, Scar Baby?" Derek whispered in her ear. He put his hand up to the sore on her head and gently petted it.

"Let me go, Derek. You're supposed to be in lock up."

Derek turned her around to face him. "That's the thing about bail money, Scar. You can get anyone to get the money and it's a pretty quick process." Derek had a cocky smirk on his face. "Now I think it's time I punish you for telling your little friends about our little endeavor the other night."

Scarlett pushed against Derek's chest. "No, please, let me go." She cried. "Let me check on Sarah."

"Why would I do that, Scar? You'll just run away." Derek expressed.

"No. No I won't." Scarlett sobbed. "I just want to make sure she's ok."

Derek turned her back around and led her over to Sarah. "Here. She's fine. She's breathing."

Scarlett tried freeing just one of her arms. "Can I just check her pulse to be sure?"

"Fine." He let go of one of her arms. Scarlett put two fingers on Sarah's neck and felt a pulse. She then grabbed Sarah's phone out of her bra and pressed the number 2, which was Tim's number on speed dial. "See she's perfectly fine. Now can we get back to the punishment?"

"All right, Derek. Let's get this over with." Scarlett sighed.

"Finally you are acting like a good little girl." Derek smugly said as he put his lips on her neck. He first kissed her neck softly then opened his mouth and bit down hard. Scarlett let out a scream at the pain. Derek smiled against her neck. "Like that do we?"

**In the bullpen...**

McGee, Tony, and Bishop were heading to the elevator when McGee's phone rang. Looking at the screen he could see it was Sarah's number. _Why is she calling?_ He thought as he answered. "Sarah, what do you..." McGee heard screaming in the background. "Sarah... SARAH..."

Gibbs heard McGee yell his sister's name. "Let's go..." He grunted as he made his way to the elevator. The team crammed in the elevator and rode down to the car garage.

**Meanwhile in the garage...**

Derek had pushed Scarlett against the wall near McGee's car. Scarlett screamed from her hands and arms being pushed against the stone. She could feel the concrete pushing into her skin.

"Scar Baby, your taste is so tempting." Derek growled as he bit into her neck for the second time. He could taste a little blood as his teeth broke the skin. Scarlett let out a yelp, praying that Tim and the others heard her through the phone and were on their way to her. Derek licked the blood off her neck savoring the tang of it on his palette, allowing it to drive his most base instincts into gear and snarling hungrily for more. He slid one of his hands down to her breast and squeezed as hard as he could, causing yet another scream to come from Scarlett.

"I've always wanted to have sex in a car garage. Just makes it more thrilling knowing that we could get caught doesn't it?" Derek whispered against her ear.

Scarlett whimpered to herself. She was starting to think that the team didn't hear her. That she was alone and never going to get away from Derek. Scarlett squeezed her eyes shut and was just about to give up hope when a deep male voice said. "Let her go, son." She opened her eyes to see Gibbs standing behind

Derek with his gun trained on Derek. "Before I take a bite out of you." Gibbs growled.

Derek looked over his shoulder slightly to see 4 agents with guns trained on him.

"Did you hear me, son?" Gibbs yelled. "Let the girl go!"

Derek turned back to Scarlett and smiled, throwing her to the side where Tony and McGee were. Both men dropped their guns and grabbed her as she came full force. McGee scanned her over quickly then handed her to Tony. "I need to check on Sarah." He muttered as he rushed to his sister.

Meanwhile, Derek had put his hands in the air to surrender. Gibbs motioned for Bishop to put the hand cuffs on him. Before she could Derek whipped around, grabbing her gun and holding it against her head.

Gibbs trained his gun on Derek's head again. "You don't want to do that, Boyd."

"And why wouldn't I?" Derek challenged. "You won't shoot me if I have her with me."

Just then Bishop reached back with her foot kicking Derek in the shin. He let her go with a scream.

"You, bitch." Derek yelled, taking the gun and hitting Bishop across the face causing her to fall back a bit.

Seeing his opportunity to run, Derek headed off dropping the gun in the process. Gibbs fired two shots. One hitting Derek in the arm and other just hitting the wall near him. To no avail though Derek got away.

From the moment Scarlett was thrown into Tony and McGee she was shaking. She could feel McGee check to see that nothing serious happened and then run off to check on Sarah. Scarlett curled as much as she could into Tony's chest and just cried.

"Shhh." Tony soothed, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "You're safe now."

Gibbs walked over to Bishop and checked on her. "Go see Ducky and have him check your face." Bishop nodded as she took Gibbs hand and stood. Then Gibbs walked over to Scarlett and Tony. He knew the girl would be shaken up badly, and she was in good hands with Tony. He looked over to where the McGee siblings were and decided to call an ambulance so that both girls could be checked out. He could tell Sarah was waking up but she was going to have slight concussion.

Tony looked up at Gibbs once he was off the phone. "We just going to let Boyd get away, boss?"

"Not exactly. Check out the hospital when you get there with the girls and see if he checks in." Gibbs demanded as he walked back to the building.

**Review please and thank you. I love her your feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for all the delays in posting. I have been mulling over this one for months. Finally got it where I wanted it. Wasn't exactly the direction I wanted to take it but was informed by a wonderful friend that maybe I needed to take a different direction. Thank you smush68 (read her stuff. Very awesome!) For helping me through this chapter. Love you to pieces!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

Tony unlocked the door to his apartment and lead Scarlett and Sarah inside. They had just left the hospital . No sign of Boyd there. Bishop, Gibbs and McGee were back at NCIS checking other hospitals for Boyd. Delilah had even joined them so she could spend a little time with Tim and he didn't have to stop working on the case. Tony had volunteered to be babysitter since he had anyway to help McGee out in the first place. Plus he knew that McGee and Bishop could work their magic and probably find Boyd better than he could anyway.

"One of you can take the bed the other the couch, I'll just sleep in the chair." Tony said as he began to set stuff down.

"You take the bed, Scar." Sarah suggested. "I'll take the couch."

"I don't mind the couch. "Scarlett voiced. "Besides, if you mind Tony, I may just watch some movies."

Tony understandably nodded. "I don't sleep most of the time anyway "

**Time elapsed…**

Tony had fixed supper for him and the girls. Just some simple spaghetti and green beans. I mean he really didn't have much in the apartment to cook. He was cleaning up in the kitchen while Sarah had gone to bed from exhaustion and Scarlett was in the living room looking through the movies.

"WOW!" She exclaimed. "You have a lot of movies!"

Tony walked out of the kitchen drying his hands with a towel. "Yeah. Kinda known for my movie collection. " He laughed.

Scarlett smile and found Warm Bodies. "I love this movie." She voiced as she walked over and put it in the DVD player.

"What's that?" Tony asked throwing the towel back on the sink and walking in.

"Warm Bodies." She said as she sat on the couch and tucked her legs up under her.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to watch that movie after what just happened?"

Now it was Scarlett's turn to raise her eyebrow. "What do you think Warm Bodies is about?"

"Isn't that the one where they are very sex crazed?" Tony questioned as he sat on the couch next to her.

Scarlett laughed. "No that's Hardbodies."

Tony thought on that for a moment. "Right…. So what is Warm Bodies about?"

"It's about this Zombie R that kinda likes this girl Julie and….. Well….. You would have to watch it to get it." Scarlett explained. "I thought you were known for your movie collection, besides I found this amongst YOUR movies?"

Tony smiled. "Might have just gotten that one from a friend or something. Don't really pay attention with all the movies I got."

Scarlett nodded and then pressed play on the menu for the movie.

**Time elapsed….**

Tony and Scarlett were almost half way done with the movie when Scarlett put her hand on the couch cushion next to Tony's. She didn't realize she did it until there was a another finger on top of hers.

She glanced over to Tony and he didn't seem to really notice anything so she thought if he wasn't worried about it neither would she.

**POV switch. …..**

Tony was sitting there he felt Scarlett's hand fall right next to his so out of instinct he reached over and put his pinky on top of hers. At first he thought maybe she would freak out but when she just sat there he didn't let it bother him.

After a while he decided to try and hold her hand. What harm could come from it right? So he slowly slipped his hand over hers completely. It wasn't too long that she flipped her hand over and intertwined their fingers.

Tony felt as if he was a teenager again. He squeezed her hand and was a little relieved when she squeezed his back. He then began to slightly just rub his thumb along her hand; he heard a small sigh leave her as she scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

**POV swap….**

Scarlett couldn't believe that she was sitting here with a guy she barely knew holding hands. She felt like she was 16 again and this was a first date. Her heart jumped when he squeezed her hand, and out of reflex she squeezed his back. But once he started rubbing her hand with his thumb, she knew for sure he was meaning no harm and she was safe.

She scooted a little closer to him and just laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Scarlett felt so warm and safe, she took the hand that was holding hers and wrapped it around her just to complete the feeling even more. Soon the pictures on the screen became a little blurry and the next thing she was seeing was the back of her eyelids.

**Time elapsed…..**

Tony could feel himself drifting off to sleep when he heard a pitiful moan. He then felt Scarlett began to shift.

"No, Derek!" She cried. "No get off of me!"

Soon Scarlett was in the troughs of a bad dream, swinging her arms, screaming for Derek to get off of her, just completely lost in the dream. Tony reached out to stop her hands from punching him any longer. "Scarlett…. Scar….. Shh….. It's Agent DiNozzo….. It's Tony… He can't hurt you." Tony soothed. He could feel her beginning to hear him and calm down. "It's ok, you're ok….. He isn't here….. He can't hurt you anymore."

Scarlett curled up into Tony's chest as he wrapped both arms around her. She let out the most pitiful cry he had heard in a while.

"Please," She begged. "Don't let him touch me again."

Tony placed a small kiss on Scarlett's head. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Miss O'Hara. As God as my witness, I will never let him hurt you again!"

All of a sudden he heard a small chuckle from the other side of the room. "Really, quoting Gone with the Wind?" Sarah stated as she assessed the scene before her. "You think that is appropriate at this time?"

Just then Scarlett sat up wiping her eyes. "Oh hush it, Sarah." She sniffed. "At least he's trying."

Sarah smiled. "You ok, Scar?"

Scarlett nodded. "I have a feeling this is going to take some time, but I'll be ok."

Sarah nodded. "You sure you don't want to come squish with me?"

Scarlett shook her head. "I actually feel safer with an agent in the room with me." She admitted. "Besides that bed is too small for two people, and you have a bad habit of taking the whole bed up."

"Alrighty then." Sarah laughed. "Guess I will see you in the morning."

Scarlett stood and stretched. "I think I will use the bathroom if you don't mind?"

Tony shook his head and pointed. "It's right down the hall there."

Scarlett nodded and headed off that way.

Tony turned off the movie and went to sit in the chair. As much as he was enjoying having Scarlett sleeping on his shoulder, he knew she was going to want to lie down and he didn't think his lap was going to be the best pillow. (Especially if she has anymore nightmares and gets to punching.)

Sarah walked over and sat on the couch. "Did something trigger that?"

Tony looked over at her. "What do you mean?"

"The movie? Was there something going on that she was having flashbacks?" Sarah explained a little more.

"Oh no no no no. Nothing like that. She had fallen asleep and was having a nightmare." Tony mentioned. "Do you honestly think I would take advantage of a girl that way?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. I just… She just has been through so much lately and… I worry about her is all."

Tony gave her an understanding look. "I get it she's your bestie."

"She's more than my bestie. She's like my sister." Sarah told him. "I just wish Derek could be dead."

Tony walked over to the couch and put his arm around Sarah's shoulder. "As I told Scarlett. I will NOT let him hurt her again."

Sarah sat up. "Do you promise if he tries that you will make him hurt? Do you promise to impale him on stake if he even attempts to hurt her again?"

"My you have a dark mind…. But yes. I do." Tony promised.

"You know, not everything, Tim said about you is true." Sarah mentioned as she stood and began to walk back to the bedroom.

"What has Tim said?" Tony shouted after her.

"Not going to tell you." She yelled back.

Tony rolled his eyes and walked back to the chair and closing his eyes just slightly waiting for Scarlett to get out of the bathroom. Soon he heard the door open and small footsteps walking closer.

"Hope you don't mind, but I borrowed one of your shirts to sleep in." A small voice said from the other side of the room. "Also sorry if I used up the hot water. I just needed to get that feeling off of me."

Tony opened his eyes slightly and sat straight up as he saw Scarlett standing there in one of his dress shirts slightly clinging to her body and hair all wet, he had to take a deep breathe.

"It isn't too comfortable to sleep in jeans and it was in the laundry. And it didn't smell too bad." She coyly stated as she played with the ends of the sleeves.

Tony cleared his throat. "No, that's fine." He barely got out. He then stood and made his way over to her. "Although it is a little crooked."

Scarlett looked down and noticed that one side was longer than the other. "Sorry I was in a rush and it was just so long."

Tony laughed. "No need to be sorry." He kneeled down in front of her. "Here, let me help you."

Tony unbuttoned the two bottom buttons and began to fix the shirt for her. As he started to move up the shirt he noticed something. "Scarlett," He whispered. "Did you put underwear on?" Tony stood up and looked her in the eyes. He hadn't noticed until this moment how green they were.

Scarlett looked down. She couldn't stand his gaze. "I just….. " She stammered to say as she walked past him. "I don't…" Scarlett started to pace and playing with the ends of the shirts again. Tony hadn't completely rebuttoned the top few buttons so the top of her chest was slightly visible. "I got to thinking while I was in the shower that I didn't want the only touch…." She was suddenly stopped by hand grabbing hers and pulling her in.

**POV redirected….**

While Scarlett was rambling, Tony started to realize what was happening. She didn't want Derek to be the only touch she had felt from a man. She wanted to feel as if someone wanted her for her. He wasn't completely sure what compelled him, but he reached and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. Reaching up and grabbing her face, he leaned in for a kiss. Nothing too strong just small and sweet. As he broke the kiss, Tony searched her eyes again.

He could tell she was confused, and scared. He was never one to push someone, and never wanted to make a girl feel as if he didn't want her. Tony was conflicted. Here he had a perfect opportunity to feed the urge he so desperately had missed, but he didn't want to do this. So when Scarlett went to lean in for another kiss he stopped her.

"What?" She questioned. "Don't you want to do this?"

Tony sighed. "Of course I do." He admitted. "But not like this. Not after what you been through." Tony wiped the tear that escaped Scarlett's eye. "When this happens I want it to be a loving moment. I want you to know this isn't the only thing guys want from you."

Scarlett let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah ok, dad!"

"Hey." Tony softly, but firmly stated. "I mean it. You are worth so much more than sex, Scarlett. I want you to know that."

Scarlett looked into Tony's eyes. She was so confused. Here she was basically giving herself to him and he was refusing. Respecting her wishes. Not getting angry because she didn't want to but getting angry because she thought this was all guys wanted. After what felt like an eternity, she looked away from his eyes and cried.

Tony pulled her into his chest to let her cry it out.

**Please review and let me know what you think! And BTW I feel like the author of Fifty Shades of Grey... This story is now being written on a smartphone. Lol**


End file.
